


Craps

by badly_knitted



Category: Lethal Weapon (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gambling, Gen, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Having Riggs as a partner would be enough to turn Murtaugh’s hair grey, if he had any.





	Craps

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 8: Roll The Bones at drabblesoup.

“Roger! What you doin’ here? Hey guys, meet my good friend Roger!” Riggs was obviously drunk, or high, possibly both.

“What am I doing here? I was about to ask you the exact same question.”

“Me? I’m just shootin’ craps with these fine fellas. You should join us! C’mon, Rog, you know you want to roll the ol’ bones!” Rattling the dice in his hand, Riggs offered them to his partner.

“No I do not want to, and neither should you.”

“Lighten up, Rog. Anyone ever tell you you’re a real party pooper? C’mon! One roll!”

Roger sighed. “Just one.”

The End


End file.
